gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Asha Graufreud
3 4 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt ="Die Länder der Nacht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Der Eiserne Thron" |Erschienen in =15 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Lady der Eiseninseln Königin der Eiseninseln (ehemals) |Beiname = |Status =Am Leben |Alter = |Kultur =Eisenmänner |Herkunft =Peik |Fraktion =Haus Graufreud Haus Targaryen (ehemals verbündet) |Religion =Der Ertrunkene Gott |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Gemma Whelan |Sprecher =Farina Brock |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Asha Graufreud) }} Asha Graufreud (im Original: Yara Greyjoy) ist ein Nebencharakter von der zweiten bis zur vierten und der sechsten bis zur achten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Gemma Whelan verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der zweiten Episode der zweiten Staffel. Asha ist die ältere Schwester von Theon Graufreud. Die beiden sind die letzten lebenden Nachkommen von Balon Graufreud, dem Oberhaupt des Hauses Graufreud und Lord der Eiseninseln. Sie ist eine wilde und furchtlose Kriegerin, was ungewöhnlich für die Frauen der Eiseninseln ist, und befehligt ihre eigene Flotte. In der englischen Originalversion der Serie wurde Asha in Yara umbenannt, vermutlich um Verwirrung mit der Wildlingsfrau Osha zu vermeiden. Der genaue Grund ist jedoch unbekannt.Asha renamed and cast?, WinterIsComing.net, 7. Juli 2011. In der Serie Biographie Asha ist die einzige Tochter Lord Balon Graufreuds und seiner Frau Lady Alannys aus dem Hause Harlau. Balon ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Graufreud, eines der großen Häuser des Reiches, und Lord der Eiseninseln. Asha wurde auf der Insel Peik geboren und wuchs dort auf. Sie ist Balons und Alannys drittes Kind und ihre einzige Tochter. Acht Jahre vor den Ereignissen der Serie erhob sich Balon in einer Rebellion gegen den Eisernen Thron, welche blutig niedergeschlagen wurde. Ashas ältere Brüder Rodrik und Maron fielen in der Schlacht, während ihr jüngerer Bruder Theon an Lord Eddard Stark als Geisel übergeben wurde, um Balons Loyalität und Gehorsam zu sichern.GoT Viewers Guide, Season 2, Haus Graufreud, Balon Da Asha als Balons einziges Kind auf den Eiseninseln zurückblieb, wurde sie zum Ersatz für seine Söhne. Er erzog sie zur Anführerin, was in der frauenfeindlichen Gesellschaft der Eisenmänner sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Sie ist eine grimmige Kriegerin und kommandiert mit "Schwarzer Wind" ihr eigenes Langschiff, was einigen Eisenmännern ein Dorn im Auge ist, da sie die Ansicht vertreten, Frauen sollten nicht kämpfen oder Männer in die Schlacht führen.GoT Viewers Guide, Season 2, Haus Graufreud, Yara Staffel 2 thumb|300px Theon kehrt als Gesandter von König Robb Stark nach Peik zurück. Asha empfängt ihren Bruder, den sie sofort wiedererkennt, an der Küste und gibt sich dabei als Bürgerliche aus. Theon weiß zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass es sich bei der Fremden um seine Schwester handelt. Sie bietet an, ihn auf ihrem Pferd zur Festung von Lord Balon Graufreud zu bringen. Bei dem Ritt versucht Theon, sie zu verführen, und fährt mit seiner Hand unter ihren Rock. Er verspricht ihr eine unvergessliche Nacht, von der sie ihren Enkeln erzählen wird. thumb|300px Bei seinem Vater angekommen, unterbreitet ihm Theon das Angebot von Robb, das Balon sofort ablehnt. Er beruft sich dabei auf die Tradition der Eisenmänner und möchte sich seine Krone nehmen. Asha, deren Identität sie jetzt erst Theon enthüllt, unterstützt ihren Vater bei dem Vorhaben. Sie soll den Angriff führen, eine Ehre, die Theon für sich beansprucht und keiner Frau überlassen will. Doch Balon ist von Ashas Fähigkeiten überzeugt. thumb|300px Später gibt Balon seinen Kindern die Kriegspläne bekannt. Er will den schwach verteidigten Norden angreifen, während Robb in einem Krieg mit den Lennisters verwickelt ist. Asha erhält dreißig Langschiffe, um damit die Festung Tiefwald Motte zu erobern, während Theon nur das Schiff Seehure erhält und den Auftrag, die Steinige Küste zu plündern, was seine Schwester und ihr Vater als passend empfinden. Um die Loyalität zu seiner einzigen Familie zu bekunden, läßt Theon sich am Ufer von Peik von einem Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes taufen. Balon und Asha beobachten den Ritus von der Küste aus. thumb|300px Asha versammelt ihre Schiffe beim Rothafen. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Flotte hält sie in Herrenhort und begegnet dabei Theon, der dort den Befehl über eine widerspenstige Besatzung übernimmt, die ohne ihn zum Schiff aufbricht. Erneut verspottet sie ihren Bruder und erwähne, dass ihre Männer ein Jahr warten würden, ohne in See zu stechen. Später bringt Asha das Unterfangen zum Erfolg und erobert Tiefwald Motte wie geplant. Theon hingegen ignoriert den Befehl seines Vaters und erobert in einem Überraschungsangriff Winterfell. Er bittet seine Schwester um eine Verstärkung von 500 Mann, um die Festung halten zu können. Mit einem kleinen Gefolge reitet Asha persönlich nach Winterfell und lässt ihrem Bruder seine Unterlegenheit spüren. Er war dumm und feige genug, Bran und Rickon Stark zu töten (die beiden Kinderleichen sind eigentlich Waisenkinder) und an den Mauern von Winterfell zur Schau zu stellen, weswegen nun jeder Mann im Norden seinen Kopf fordert. Sie ist gekommen, um ihn nach Hause zu bringen, wo ihr Vater mit ihm sprechen möchte. Es ist keine Unterstützung zu erwarten, und unter vier Augen bittet ihn Asha darum, mit ihr zu kommen, um nicht allein zu sterben. Theon lehnt ihren Vorschlag ab. Staffel 3 Asha und ihr Vater erhalten, nachdem sie lange nichts von Theon gehört haben, einen Brief von Ramsay Schnee, in dem er im Namen seines Vaters fordert, dass die Graufreuds ihre Armeen aus dem Norden zurückziehen sollen. Um die Eisenmänner unter Druck zu setzen, schickt Ramsay ihnen die abgeschnittenen Genitalien Theons in einem Kästchen - zusammen mit dem Versprechen, wenn sie nicht auf die Forderungen eingehen würden, würden bald mehr Kästchen mit mehr von Theon folgen. Balon Graufreud bezeichnet Theon als Narren, der zudem dadurch, dass er die Familienlinie nicht mehr fortsetzen kann, für ihn an Wert verloren hat. Asha jedoch verlangt von ihrem Vater, er müsse seinen Sohn retten. Als er das ablehnt, sammelt Asha selbst einen Trupp fähiger Soldaten um sich und bricht auf, ihren Bruder zu befreien. Staffel 4 Asha führt mit einer kleinen Truppe Eisenmänner, einen vorbereiteten nächtlichen Angriff auf Grauenstein, den Sitz der Boltons, um ihren Bruder Theon zu befreien. Obwohl es ihr und ihren Mitstreitern gelingt, sich bis zu den Zwingern durchzukämpfen, in denen Theon gefangen gehalten wird, scheitert die Rettungsmission: Theon vermutet hinter seiner Befreiung eine weitere List seines Folterers Ramsay und weigert sich, mit seiner Schwester zu fliehen. Nach einigen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten lässt Ramsay seine Kampfhunde los, was Asha und ihre restlichen Krieger zur Flucht zwingt. Auf die Frage, wo ihr Bruder verblieben ist, antwortet sie, dass ihr Bruder tot sei. Staffel 6 thumb|300px|Asha und ihr Onkel bei der Bestattung von Balon. Asha versucht, ihrem Vater klarzumachen, dass ihr Vormarsch im Norden gescheitert ist, da die Glauers Tiefwald Motte zurückerobert haben. Dieser will sich jedoch nicht belehren lassen und würde eher einen willigeren Erben zeugen, als ihrem Urteil zu trauen. Wütend verlässt er der Raum und wird auf einer der Brücken von seinem Bruder Euron Graufreud in die Tiefe gestoßen. Der Leichnam wird zu Wasser bestattet, und Asha schwört beim Salzthron, denjenigen, der das getan hat, lebendig an die Haie zu verfüttern. Doch wird sie von ihrem Onkel Aeron Graufreud daran erinnert, dass dies nur dem Regenten zustehe und dieser erst nach den Gesetzen beim Königsthing gewählt werden müsse. thumb|300px|Asha und Theon nach seiner Flucht auf Peik. Theon erscheint nach seiner Flucht aus Winterfell auf Peik, wo er seiner Schwester gegenübersteht. Er gesteht ihr, dass er geflohen ist, und rechtfertigt sich für sein Verhalten. Asha verlangt von ihm zu wissen, warum er wieder nach Peik gekommen ist. Sie denkt, dass er nach dem Tod ihres Vaters die Krone beim Königsthing für sich beanspruchen möchte. Theon weist dies zurück und will ihren Anspruch auf die Eiseninseln verteidigen und ihr helfen. Beim Königsthing wird ein neuer Anführer und König der Eiseninseln gewählt. Asha erhebt als erste Anspruch auf den Salzthron. Sie will eine Flotte bauen, um den Menschen auf dem Festland zu beweisen, dass die Eisenmänner nicht zu unterschätzen sind. Jedoch wird ihr Anspruch damit niedergeschlagen, dass sie eine Frau ist und ihr Bruder Theon als rechtmäßiger Erbe von Balon zurückgekehrt ist. Theon unterstützt jedoch den Anspruch seiner Schwester mit einer Rede. Als die Eisenmänner Asha bereits als neue Königin feiern, erscheint Euron und erhebt ebenfalls Anspruch. Erst demütigt er Theon mit seinen Niederlagen im Norden und als Eunuchen, gleich darauf Asha als Frau. Asha verkündet, dass sie Euron als Mörder ihres Vaters umbringen lassen würde, worauf dieser den Mord vor den restlichen Anwesenden zugibt, da Balon viel zu schwach gewesen sei, um die Eisenmänner zu führen. Euron bedauert, ihn nicht schon früher getötet zu haben, wofür er Anerkennung erntet. Asha wiederum nennt ihr Ziel, dass sie die größte Flotte bauen wolle, die die Welt je gesehen habe. Euron enthüllt seinen Plan, Schiffe zu bauen, um Daenerys Targaryen auf seine Seite zu bekommen und sie zu heiraten. Die Eisenmänner rufen darauf Euron zum König der Eiseninseln aus. Als sich Euron zu Ehren des Ertrunkenen Gottes krönen lässt, fliehen Asha und Theon mit so vielen Schiffen und Gefolgsmännern wie möglich. Nach seiner Krönung will Euron beide umbringen, muss aber feststellen, dass beide geflohen sind. In Volantis machen sie Halt, und Asha verschleppt Theon in ein Bordell, der sich dort sichtbar unwohl fühlt. Asha geht hier ihren Neigungen zum weiblichen Geschlecht nach, während Theon nur an sein entmanntes Dasein erinnert wird. Auch wenn er eigentlich noch nicht einmal trinken möchte, lässt er sich auf Ashas beharrliches Drängen ein, den Humpen zu heben und sich dabei auf sein neues Dasein als Theon Graufreud einzuschwören und Stinker endlich abzulegen. thumb|300px|Daenerys und Asha schließen ein Abkommen. In Meereen empfangen Daenerys und Tyrion Lennister Asha und Theon im Thronsaal der Großen Pyramide. Sie hören sich deren Angebot an: 100 Schiffe der eisernen Flotte für die Landung in Westeros, wenn sie dafür die Herrschaft und die Autonomie der Eiseninseln zugesichert bekommen. Daenerys spricht als Bedingung aus, dass die Plünderungen, Brandschatzungen, Vergewaltigungen und das Morden an den Küsten von Westeros eingestellt werden müssen. Auch wenn das gegen die Lebensweise der Eisenmänner ist, nimmt Asha an. Die beiden Frauen geben einander die Hand, und die Überfahrt nach Westeros scheint gesichert. Die 100 Schiffe reichen zwar - wenn überhaupt - nur knapp für die Armee, sind aber immer noch besser als mehr Schiffe von Euron, der zusätzlich die Ehe mit Daenerys verlangen würde. . Gemeinsam mit Daenerys' Armeen und den Schiffen der Häuser Tyrell und Martell segeln Asha, Theon und ihre Männer nach Westeros. Staffel 7 Asha trifft gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder in Drachenstein zum Kriegsrat ein. Sie plädiert dafür, Königsmund direkt mit Daenerys Armeen und Drachen einzugreifen, doch Tyrion fürchtet, dass Daenerys sich durch das Einsetzen von fremden Armeen das Volk von Westeros zum Feind machen würde und sich alle auf Cersei Lennisters Seite begeben würden. Letztendlich stimmt Asha dem Plan zu, mit ihren Schiffen die Armeen von Dorne abzuholen und gemeinsam mit Dorne und den Tyrells Königsmund zu belagern, während Daenerys Casterlystein erobert. Die Sandschlangen begleiten Asha über die Meerenge nach Dorne, und Ellaria Sand besucht Asha und Theon in ihrer Kabine. Dort flirten Asha und Ellaria miteinander, als es plötzlich zu einem Angriff der Armada von Ashas Onkel Euron kommt. thumb|300px|Euron fürt Asha, Ellaria und Tyene durch Königsmund. Euron entert das Schiff und tötet Obara und Nymeria, während Tyene Sand und Ellaria gefangen genommen werden. Als Euron auch Asha gefangen nimmt, flüchtet ihr Bruder Theon, statt ihr zu helfen, und lässt Asha zurück. Euron führt seine Gefangenen Asha, Ellaria und Tyene unter Applaus der Bürger durch die Straßen Königsmund. Die drei werden von den Bürgern beschimpft und mit Gemüse beworfen. Im Thronsaal präsentiert Euron Ellaria und Tyene Cersei als Geschenk, während er Asha als persönliche Geisel behält. Staffel 8 thumb|300px|Theon befreit seine Schwester Asha. Asha wird von Euron Graufreud in seinem Schiff, der Stille, festgehalten. Als Euron in Königsmund anlegt und nicht auf seinem Schiff anwesend ist, nutzt ihr Bruder Theon die Chance um sie zu befreien. Er tötet die Besatzung heimlich mit Pfeil und Bogen und bricht durch die Tür. Er schneidet ihre Fesseln los, doch Asha schlägt Theon nieder. Danach hilft sie ihm allerdings wieder auf. Die beiden wollen gemeinsam zurück auf die Eiseninseln reisen, um sie zurückzuerobern. Theon möchte nach Winterfell, um in der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer für die Starks zu kämpfen. Asha stimmt dem zu und lässt ihn abreisen. Varys erwähnt bei der Kriegsratsitzung, dass Asha die Eiseninseln im Namen von Königin Daenerys zurückerobert hat. In der Drachengrube wird Tyrion Lennister den hohen Lords und Ladys von Westeros vorgeführt. Im Rat anwesend sind Sansa Stark, Bran Stark, Arya Stark, Asha Graufreud, Ser Brienne von Tarth, Ser Davos Seewert, Lord Gendry Baratheon, Lord Yohn Rois, Lord Robin Arryn, Lord Edmure Tully, Lord Une, Samwell Tarly und der neue Fürst von Dorne. Gemeinsam sollen sie über das Schicksal von Jon Schnee und Tyrion Lennister entscheiden, da sie der Ermordung von Daenerys Targaryen beschuldigt werden. Die Unbefleckten fordern eine Bestrafung für Jon, wobei Asha ihnen zustimmt und seinen Kopf fordert. Daraufhin droht Arya ihr und meint, dass wenn sie nochmal den Tod ihres Bruders fordern würde, sie ihr die Kehle durchschneiden würde. Durch eine Diskussion kommt jedoch die Frage auf, wer der neue König der Sieben Königslande werden soll. Stattdessen beschließen sie, dass fortan Könige nur noch gewählt werden und nicht mehr durch Erbe in diese Position gelangen. Die Ratsmitglieder wählen Bran Stark zum neuen König der sechs Königslande. Auftritte Nebencharakter In den Büchern :Original: Asha Greyjoy thumb|250px|Asha Graufreud ©Amok In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Asha Graufreud die Tochter von Balon Graufreud und seiner Frau Alannys. Sie ist eine wilde und stolze Frau, die den traditionellen Geschlechterrollen der Eisenmänner trotzt, indem sie ihr eigenes Schiff, Schwarzer Wind, befehligt und Männer in die Schlacht führt. Asha ist einer der POV-Charaktere im Roman A Feast for Crows. Charakter & Erscheinung Asha ist schlank und langbeinig, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und einer spitzen Nase im schmalen Gesicht. In den Büchern gibt es keine Andeutungen auf bisexuelle oder gar lesbische Neigungen. Geschichte Asha war in ihrer Jugend sehr unattraktiv. Mit Theons Abreise nach Winterfell, wo er von Eddard Stark als Geisel und Mündel aufgenommen wurde, war Asha das einzige Kind, das Balon auf Peik geblieben war. Sie wuchs zu einer ansehnlichen und mutigen jungen Frau heran, die von Balon als Erbe auserkoren wurde. Sie verlor ihre Unschuld im Alter von 16 an einen Matrosen aus Lys. A Clash of Kings Nach Theons Rückkehr wird berichtet, dass Asha sich auf Great Wyk befand, wo sie Befehle von ihrem Vater erhielt. Sie nahm die Identität von Esgred an, der Frau eines Schiffbauers, und flirtete mit Theon, um mehr über seine Natur zu erfahren. Theons naive Arroganz amüsierte sie, aber ihr Bruder war wütend über die Täuschung und die Position, die Asha einnahm. Bei einem Fest in der Nacht saß Asha auf dem Ehrenplatz neben Balon, wodurch Theon sich betrogen fühlte. Als er sie mit der Täuschung konfrontierte, behauptete Asha, dass sie einen Mann habe, sie hob eine Axt und offenbarte einen Dolch zwischen ihrem Brüsten. Für die Invasion des Nordens erhielt Asha von Balon eine Flotte von dreißig Langschiffe und eroberte damit Tiefwald Motte. Später besuchte sie Theon in Winterfell, weigerte sich aber zu bleiben und die Burg gemeinsam zu verteidigen. Galerie Bilder 202DieLänderDerNachtAsha (5).jpg 602 Zuhause Aeron Graufreud und Asha Graufreud.jpg 602 Asha Graufreud.jpg S7 Asha und Ellaria.png 702 Theon Asha.png Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Yara Greyjoy es:Asha Greyjoy fr:Yara Greyjoy it:Asha Greyjoy ja:ヤーラ・グレイジョイ nl:Asha Grauwvreugd pl:Asha Greyjoy ru:Яра Грейджой sv:Asha Greyjoy zh:阿莎·葛雷乔伊 Kategorie:Eisenmänner Asha Graufreud Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Charaktere (Eiseninseln) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere